csofandomcom-20200223-history
Gáe Bolg
|altername = *Spear Gun *Harpoon |type = Equipment |price = $6750 |origin = Unknown |source = Top 50 Decoder |zombiez = 18 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = |damageB = |damageC = |accuracy = |recoil = |rateoffire = N/A |weightloaded = |magazine = 30 |fire = Single-Shot |system = speargun |knockback = |stun = |ammotype = |addon = |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds |variant = }}Gáe Bolg or Gáe Bulg is an equipment in Counter-Strike Online. Overview :This item can be obtained from Top 50 Decoder. This is a weapon for fighting against undeads. It knockbacks the enemy and explodes. After shooting, the spear can be exploded right away. It is used as a primary weapon. Knockback will be effective only in Zombie Mode or Zombie Scenario Mode. Advantages *Harpoons are able to explode *Deals high damage to humans and zombies *Harpoons are able to drag enemies with ease *Very high penetration power (bodies not objects) *Good for destroying obstacles in Scenario modes *Able to kill multiple targets at once *Can trigger the harpoon's explosion *Harpoons can bypass teammate *Able to boost players Disadvantages *Harpoon does not instantly hit the target *Expensive price *Obtainable only through special events *Low explosion radius *Explosion doesn't deal much damage unless direct hit *Single shot only *Very heavy *Easily runs dry Release date *South Korea: 28 January 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 21 January 2014. *China: 22 January 2014. *Japan: 12 February 2014. *Indonesia: 14 July 2015. *CSN:Z: 17 August 2015. *Vietnam: 26 May 2016. Events South Korea= The players must collect 4 letters: |-| Taiwan/Hong Kong= The players must collect 4 letters: |-| China= The players must collect 4 letters: Tips ; Overall *The user can inflict self-damage within the harpoon's explosion radius. *The harpoon can be set to explode manually by clicking alternate fire button (Default: Right Click Mouse Button) after the harpoon is launched. The damage dealt is also significantly higher. *You can avoid receiving fatal damage from falling off using the harpoon's explosion knockback; just before making contact with the ground, detonate the harpoon pre-maturely. The user would negate the fall damage, only losing a bit of health from the harpoon's explosion. *There's a trick whereby a player can perform a headshot no matter where the harpoon hits. To achieve it, the player must have previously shot the enemy with a secondary weapon in the head and then proceed to use the Gae Bolg. *You can access unreachable spots by taking advantage of its explosion knockback. *Before exploding, harpoons are able to drag anything that are caught by them. ; Original *Harpoon's explosion deals only 10 damage to nearby enemies. However, it can do instant kill in direct hit. ; Zombie Scenario *Harpoons explodes upon hitting bosses and mini-bosses. *Gáe Bolg's harpoon deals around 14000 ~ 21,000 damage to bosses on mostly any part of the body, as long as you have the firepower maxed out. *30 rounds of the Gáe Bolg's harpoon deals 420,000 ~ 630,000 damage to bosses, provided that the firepower has been maxed. *Since it has a long reload time, try to avoid incoming zombies. ; Zombie Infection *A harpoon of Gáe Bolg can deal around 1700 ~ 13000 damage towards a zombie while the explosion inflicts around 200 ~ 400 damage against a group of them. *The harpoons possess quite powerful push power that it can take out up to two zombies away with ease. *If friendly fire is allowed, you can use it to push your teammates away too. If there's no friendly fire allowed, harpoons simply passed through their bodies until it explodes or make contact with a surface. *Do not spam shot due to its low magazine capacity. Gallery File:Speargun_viewmdl.png|View model File:Speargun_6_viewmodel.png|Ditto, enhanced version spear_worldmodel.png|World model File:Speargun6_worldmodel.png|Ditto, enhanced version File:2_5.png|SAS with Gae Bolg Spear mp7a1 horseaxe korea poster.png|South Korea poster Spear taiwanposter.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster spear_chnposter.jpg|China poster INDONEWLOOT.png|Indonesia poster File:Supreme.jpg|CSN:Z poster Cs_italy_20140201_2014270.jpg|In-game screenshot speargun_HUD.png|HUD icon Inserting harpoon Drawing Shooting sound Trivia *The spear gun in real life is mostly used for underwater fishing or hunting. *"Gáe Bulg" was a name of a spear in Irish mythology which means "Spear of Death". *You can see a short cyan colored trail when a harpoon is fired which is similar to Drill Gun's. *The word "SPEARGUN" can be seen printed on the barrel. *The knockback power still has effect even though the round had ended in Zombie Modes. *The reload sequence does not match with the actual reload time. Furthermore, even though it is separated from the firing sequence, it is not necessary to switch to it in order to fire again. *After full enhancement, the magazine size is extended to 45 and there is an explosion hazard sticker printed an the top. External links *Spear Gun at Wikipedia. *Gáe Bulg at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:High knockback weapon Category:Transcendent (Grade)